


Did you?

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Hell Trauma, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Sams hell memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: There is something that is nagging on Sam since he had his memomry back. It was a something that Lucifer had shown him when the phsychical toture  bored him or whenever Sam was too weak to scream.Sam didn't muster up the courage to ask Deanabout it. Until today.





	Did you?

There is something that is nagging on Sam since he had his memomry back. It was a something that Lucifer had shown him when the phsychical toture  bored him or whenever Sam was too weak to scream. (Lucifer only liked phsychical toture when Sam screams until his thoart was sore and bloody.) Most of the time could ignore the imagine at night or when Dean makes a certain move it`s there on full force. He couldn`t bring himself to believe that Lucifer had shown him a reallity. It had to be a film made up by the devil to toture him on an other level. Lucifer had know that it will pains him more than every other toture to see th both persons he loved like this.

Today Dean made this certain move and Sam flinched. He always does but this time Dean noticed. Sam tried to brush it off. This particular move left the nagging feeling that maybe just maybe Lucifer had shown him the truth. Sam didn`t manage to ask Dean yet. This time it`s so much harder to forget the pirctures so he drinks, more than usally.

„Hey what`s up?“

„Dean, don`t...“ Sam try to shut his brother up was weak.

„Sam spill it!“

Sam lowered his gaze. He need to know. „There is that film Lucifer showed me over and over again. I never believed that crap.“

„Good. Lucifer is manipulated you.“

„Still. There is something that haunts me. Sometimes... Dean I need to know. When you were in hell, did you see Jessica?“

Sam noticed the change in Dean. How he now avoided eyecontacted, the quick sip from the whiskey bottle. The raw „Yeah“

„Did you... Lucifer showed me how you...“ Sam swallowed the lump in his thoart. „Did you toture her?“ Sam saw Dean flinched. Just a second but it was enough.

„I'm sorry.“

„Did you rape her.“

Dean just nodded. Sam can see how ashamed he is. Sam didn't need to see Deans face to see how horrible Dean must feel right now.

Sams eyes burned. His felt numb. He know that Dean totured souls in hell but he never imagined his big brother being so brutal. He never thought of his brother as a rapist. He never believed Jessica would end in hell.

„Thank you.“ Sam whispered.

„For what? I was a monster! I raped your girlfriend!“ Dean screamed.

„Thank you for telling me. You weren't you down there.“

„I totally know who she was. I just didn't care!“ Dean voice broke a little. „And I can totally understand if you don't want me near you.“ Dean started to pack his duffel bag.

„Hey, hey.“ Sam interrupted his actions. „I know that this wasn't the real you. I don't blame you.“

Deans unspoken „But I do“ hung heavy in the air.

 

 


End file.
